Bomberman Blows Up
by ZeroWolfWriter
Summary: Bomberman overreacts when Pommy trys to help him.


"Come on Bomberman, just a little more." Lilith said as she help him walk into the ship's infirmary. "T-Thanks," he whispered when he was laying down on one of the healing beds. "Bomberman shouldn't talk. Bomberman should rest and heal. Myu." Pommy chimed in. "Pommy is right Bomberman, you should rest." Lilith added. "I'm fine," Bomberman said to them, trying to show them that he was alright... until his side started hurting.

"Right," Lilith said slowly than putting him onto the bed. "Pommy and I will be in the lounge while the ship is taking us to the next planet." Lilith said than walking out of the room with Pommy following.

"Pommy wonders why Bomberman is always getting hurt." Pommy said out loud. "You shouldn't worry Pommy," Lilith said softly, trying to reassure him. "But Pommy doesn't want Bomberman to get hurt." he added quietly. Placing a hand on his head, she told him, "It's his fault, Pommy."

"Why?"

"Because he thinks that putting the timers so close to zero would be a good idea. Do you understand?" Lilith said to the carabon creature. "Pommy thinks so..." he said slowly than getting an idea. "What if Pommy sets Bomberman's bombs back?" he ask.

"What are you getting at?" she ask him. "Pommy thinks that if Pommy sets Bombermans's timers back, than Bomberman wouldn't get hurt so much. Myu!" he said, now standing up with pride. "Than Bomberman will recognize Pommy as his hero!" he added.

"Good luck with that." Lilith chuckled.

"Pommy will! Myu!" he said than running off.

When Pommy found where Bomberman kept his stash of bombs, he went over to one of them and look at it, "Where are the timers?" he ask to himself as he was turning the bombs to find the timers. "Found it!" he said happily as he found the timers.

"How long should Pommy set the timers for?" he ask softly. "I know!" he exclaimed after a while than started turning the timers back so he would save Bomberman from going to the ship's infirmary so much. "Bomberman will be so happy. Bomberman won't go to the infirmary so much anymore. Pommy could see the indent that Bomberman was making from laying on the bed so much."

The alarms went off, signaling to the team that they were closer to the planets that held one of the Spiritual Stone. "It's about time." Bomberman said when he entered the room with Lilith, now healed. "Where's Pommy?" he ask. "Pommy was getting Bomberman's bombs." Pommy said when he came into the room holding some of the bombs.

"You shouldn't be anywhere near the bombs, Pommy." Bomberman told him as he took the bombs. "Pommy only wanted to help..." he said sadly. "Sorry Pommy, thanks for getting them for me." Bomberman said, trying to cheer his partner up.

"Pommy will be the hero this time!" Pommy exclaimed proudly than running out of the ship. "Where does he get all that energy?" Bomberman ask himself as he and Lilith walk outside onto the unknown planet.

After a while of looking, Lilith noticed a strange building, "Hey, look at that." she said, getting their attention. "What is that?" Bomberman said slowly when he saw the strange looking building. "Pommy the hero, will find out!" Pommy said than running toward the building at high speed.

"Pommy!" they cried out than chasing after the carabon. "Pommy!" Bomberman yelled out when they were just outside of the building. "You shouldn't run off like that." he said. "Pommy's sorry..." he said quietly, looking down at the ground.

"There's a Spiritual Stone in there." Lilith told them, pointing at the stone that was sitting in the light across the room. "Pommy will get it!" he said quickly than running in. "Pommy!" he groaned than walking in himself.

When the two males were inside, the door slammed shut, trapping them in the dark, "Myu! Pommy doesn't like the dark." he whispered quietly as he hid behind Bomberman's leg like a frighten child.

The lights quickly came on, showing Bomberman and Pommy that they weren't alone and that it wasn't Bomberman's legs that he was cowering behind... but one of the larger monsters. "Myu!" Pommy cried out when the monster pick up the carabon and threw it at Bomberman and knocking him over.

"Are you ok Pommy?" Bomberman ask when he was getting onto his feet. "The hero is always ok!" he exclaimed proudly with a big grin on his face. "Good," Bomberman sighed, knowing that his partner was ok. "Now lets beat the bad guys." he added than quickly making several bombs and throwing them at the monster that threw Pommy... only to make it stumble on its feet.

"What... just happen?"

"Myu!"

* * *

><p>What seem like hours passed when Lilith noticed the door opening and two very injured heros came crawling out.<p>

"Bomberman!" she cried out in horror when she ran to their side. "Bombs... didn't work..." he told her, making her to realize that the idea of changing the timers wasn't such a good idea. "Don't move, I'll take you two to the ship!" she told them than picking them up and running toward the ship.

Pommy regain consciences and quickly remember what happen, "Pommy is in trouble." he said to himself than noticing the door opening. "Pommy!" Lilith cried out when she entered the room, tears in her eyes, "You're ok." she said softly, trying to reassure herself now.

"Where's Bomberman?" Pommy cried out as he was now sitting up in fear of being in trouble. "He's in the lounge," Lilith told him. "How is Bomberman?" he ask fearfully. "He's walking." she chuckled.

"Pommy is in trouble?" he ask slowly. "He doesn't know what happen with the bombs, if that's what you're wondering about." Lilith told him, reassuring him. "But Pommy has to tell Bomberman." Pommy said slowly.

"Why?"

"Bomberman always told Pommy to tell him the truth... no matter how bad it was." he told her. "You seem to look up at him, don't you?" she ask. Pommy nodded. "Pommy always does!" he told her, smiling. "Pommy wants Bomberman to see Pommy as more than a burden to him."

"Why do you think that?" Lilith ask, confused by what he said. "Pommy always gets Bomberman lost before Lilith came with us." he admitted slowly, than looking up at her, "But now Pommy can show Bomberman that Pommy can think for himself." he said than getting up and walking out of the room.

Bomberman was looking at one of his bombs that he had left when he noticed that the timers were set back. "That's strange..." he said to himself than seeing Pommy coming into the room. "How are you feeling?" he ask his partner as he placed his bomb on the table. "Pommy's great! The hero is always fine!" he exclaimed proudly, making Bomberman chuckle.

"Hey Pommy?" Bomberman said after a while of looking at the timer.

"Yes?"

"Did you change the bomb's timers?" he ask softly. Pommy winced at the question, "Bomberman?" he ask slowly, not sure how he'll react. "Yes?" he replied. "Bomberman always told Pommy to tell Bomberman what happen, no matter how bad it was and Bomberman would always forgive Pommy... right?"

"I would always forgive you."

"Would Bomberman hate Pommy if Pommy told Bomberman something?" he ask, afraid of his answer. "No Pommy, I would never hate you. What's wrong?" Bomberman ask slowly as he placed his hand on the carabon's shoulder, wondering what he might say that will make Bomberman hate him.

"Pommy was the one who changed the timer!"

"You did what?" Bomberman ask slowly, venom in his voice. "Pommy was the one!" he cried out as he was moving away from him. "I told you never to go near the bombs, Pommy!" he yelled out in anger.

"Pommy's sorry!"

"No you're not!" Bomberman told him, which was the part where Lilith came in. "If you were sorry, than you wouldn't have changed the timers!" he scolded. "Pommy only wanted to help..." he said softly as tears were falling down his cheeks. "Help?" Bomberman scoffed.

"You were _helping me_ b_y _getting us killed? Than yes, you've help me enough!" Bomberman yelled out, making the tears falling even harder. "Pommy didn't want Bomberman to..." he tried to say when Bomberman spoke up,

"What? What didn't you want me to do?" he ask loudly. "Tell me Pommy!" he added, not giving him a chance to even try to answer back. "Nothing..." Pommy whispered quietly as he was now _afraid_ of his hero.

"Pommy is sorry..." he said softly. "Yeah, you are..." Bomberman said slowly, venom dripping with every word. "You're sorry and you're worthless..." he added slowly. And with that, Pommy was now hurt, both physically _and_ emotionally.

When Pommy ran to his room, now in tears, Lilith had enough. Tears were falling from her too, "You went too far, Bomberman!" she yelled out to him. "He's the one who changed the timers!" Bomberman told her, now standing up.

"You're the one that overreacted!" she told him. "Did you try to listen to his reason? No, you didn't! You just kept on yelling and yelling!" Lilith said to him, who still couldn't believe that her best friend just crushed Pommy like that.

"Do you want to know why he changed the timers?" she ask slowly, shocking him that Pommy might of had a good reason to do it. He nodded, now silent. "He changed the timers because he was worried for you! He wanted you to not get hurt all the time!" she explained to him, shocking him deeply. "H-he wanted me to be safe?" he ask slowly, now realizing that what he done was wrong.

"Yes! That's all." she said in a softer tone, tears still in her eyes. "He told me that he looks up to you. He thought of you as his hero... and you've gone and crushed him." Lilith explained as she couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

"I... was his hero...?" he said to himself, now guilt-ridden. She nodded. "I didn't know..." he said out loud as tears were falling from his eyes. "He thought that you saw him as nothing more as a burden, Bomberman. He's probably afraid of you now." she told him.

Pommy was crying on his bed when he noticed the door opening,

"Lilith?"

"No, it's me..." Bomberman said softly when he entered the room. "Go away!" Pommy yelled out, shocking him since Pommy wanted to be by his side. "Pommy," he sighed as he closed the door behind him.

"Go away! Pommy doesn't want Bomberman in his room!" Pommy cried out, now sitting up as he was staring at his ex-hero with pure hatred now. "I'm sorry," Bomberman told him. "Bomberman is lying!" Pommy told him.

"No Pommy, I'm not." he told the young carabon, hoping that he'll listen. "Bomberman lied when he said that he wouldn't hate Pommy!" he cried out. "I don't hate you, I overreacted." he told Pommy.

"Bomberman is a liar!" Pommy screamed, making Bomberman feeling worse. "Pommy was an idiot for thinking that Bomberman was a hero!" he said out loud. "No Pommy, you're not." Bomberman told him, now sitting on his bed.

"Just listen to me. I deserve that much." Bomberman said softly. "Why? Bomberman didn't when Pommy was trying to talk!" he reminded him. "I know," he sighed. "I should have listened instead of blowing up like that." he said.

"Pommy is listening," he sniffed.

"I was wrong for yelling at you Pommy. I am so, so sorry." he said.

"Go on,"

"Lilith told me that you look up to me like I'm a hero... and I yelled at you. All you were doing was making sure that I wouldn't get hurt."

"And..."

"And I shouldn't have yelled at you. That was wrong for me."

"Yes, yes it was. Why did you blow up like that?" Pommy said, as his tears were gone.

"When I first met you... I thought you were just a pest." Bomberman admitted.

"Oh..."

"But as time went on, you weren't a pest."

"What was Pommy to Bomberman?"

"You became one of my best friends... that I hurt so badly."

"Pommy is... Bomberman's friend?"

"Yes Pommy, you are. And I'm so sorry if I hurt you." he said to him as he hugged him. "Pommy forgives Bomberman!" he said happily. "Aw..." Lilith said out loud on purpose as she was sitting on the floor, watching them the entire time.

"Am I your hero again?" Bomberman ask, ignoring Lilith. Pommy nodded. "Thank you, Pommy," he said, hugging him again. "If there's anything I can do to make it up to you, just name it." he told Pommy.

"Anything?"

"Anything, Pommy, anything."

Twenty minutes later.

"I said I was sorry!" Bomberman cried out as he was running throughout the ship. "Not unless Pommy says so!" Pommy said as he was chasing him throughout the ship with Bomberman's bombs in his hands while Lilith was laughing at the two running around.


End file.
